


Rules between blood brothers

by NellisTable



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Love, M/M, Rules, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the relationships between two brothers that good or is on the verge of collapse, that they must have clearly defined rules?</p><p>Or is it just excessive caution from the  older brother who only protects himself from the unpredictable and especially horny younger brother?</p><p>Or is the older one horny even more and looking for satisfaction in younger one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules between blood brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I am sick, but I totally love them.

**RULES**

 

_**When Draven did something wrong** _

\- hurt or make fun of the wrong person (higher rank etc.)

_\- Blow job for me_

 

\- destroy/kill something/someone or put yourself in danger

_\- Fuck without let you cum_

 

_**When Draven did something good** _

\- I hear no word about you (but I know, that you are ok)

_\- Blow job for you_

 

\- I hear something good about you

_\- Fuck in way you wish (I am on top obviously, but you can have special demands)_

 

_**Impossible Challange** _

\- Spend a day with me, without complains, stupid faces, bad manners and using name ,,Draven" in any sentens

_\- For one day (half day) I’ll keep you a company and do stuff...you like? (no whorehouse, drug parties or stuff you young suckers doing…)_

 

**_Bonus_ **

- make a bed, wash clothes, iron the clothes, put the clothes in the closet, take out trash, cook/buy dinner

(Not all things in one day, one/two noticeable thing is enough)

_\- kiss, hug, caress etc._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is just the prolog for the story. I appreciate your opinion on the prologue. Please, let me know in the comments. Thank you for helping me :)


End file.
